


Right

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Sometimes you just know its meant to be.Prompt request fulfilled for “What if I kissed you right now?” and “You’re special to me.”





	Right

He came in pretty regularly, maybe once or twice a week. Sometimes it was more frequently, sometimes less. I assumed due to his work schedule. He always sat in the furthest table from the door, scrunched against the wall with headphones in his ears. Always wearing a black beanie pulled low over his face and dark sunglasses. He was quiet, speaking softly when he ordered his coffee black and eggs over easy. He spoke Japanese passably, not what I would call fluent, but well enough to carry on conversation with his waiter or waitress. 

I pay far too much attention to someone I haven’t uttered a single word too. I wasn’t serving staff so I had no reason to interact with him, but from the first time he had come into the small café he had caught my eye. Something about the unassuming way he carried himself had my attention, making me peek over around the kitchen door and through the window where we put the plates for the wait staff to catch a glimpse of him. 

He had a sweet wide smile that captivated me and a low husky voice that made me shiver whenever I heard him speak. It never crossed my mind that he had noticed my fascination. Not until he stopped at the counter one day, full blown grin on his face as he met my eyes through the serving window. 

“You ever gonna come say hi to me or you just gonna stare all the time?” He asked playfully. 

I gaped at him, cheeks flaming as I realized I had been caught gawking excuses sputtering from my lips along with rushed apologies. 

“I’m Tanga. Tanga Loa.” He introduced himself when I finally stopped babbling. Self-consciously I left the safety of the kitchen, moving over to the counter to offer my hand and name in return. 

From that day on, we were as inseparable as we could possibly be. Anytime our schedules meshed we were together, going to movies, dinner, walks along the river and just getting to know each other. 

Tonight we were down on the boardwalk after a nice dinner filled with Sake and sashimi. Tanga held my hand tight as he walked, his jacket hanging over my shoulders. Our conversation had died off as we strolled in comfortable silence. My mind wandered as it usually did as Tanga and I grew closer. We were still in that awkward stage where nothing was official. We hadn’t really spoken of the status of our relationship, or even if it was one. Even though we spent all our time together, our little outings were never called dates, and we hadn’t done much more than hold hands. 

“What are you thinking about over there?” Tanga asked guiding me over to a bench by the railing and sitting us down. He stared at me with those deep intense dark eyes of his, and for a few breathless moments I found myself lost in them. I loved Tanga’s eyes, they held such depth and compassion that I felt like I could drown in them. 

My tongue loosened by the Sake we had with dinner I decided now was the time to speak up. I needed some kind of answer as to where we stood. 

“You’re special to me.” I blurted out before I could change my mind. “I really like you. I enjoy spending time with you, and I think you like me to. But I’m not sure what this is?” 

I gestured between me and him while my fingers tightened around his as if fearing he would yank his hand away. 

I stared at our intertwined hands until Tanga reached out and tipped my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes. 

“This is us.” Tanga said softly. “This…you and me…this is everything. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I count the days when I can see you again, looking forward to when I can spend time with you. Just seeing your pretty face and hearing your beautiful laugh gets me through my hardest days.”

A smile creased my mouth, and I stared at him in awe, his beautiful words warming my heart and sending joy coursing through my veins. He was saying everything I had ever want to hear from him and all I could do was stare and hope my happiness was reflected in my face. 

“What if I kissed you right now?” Tanga asked, leaning towards me slowly, giving me the opportunity to decline if I so chose. Instead I leaned towards him, eagerly anticipating the moment our lips would touch for the first time.   
There are all the clichés of first kisses and how sparks fly and fireworks explode. None of those things happened when our mouths met. No, what I felt instead was much deeper than that. A sense of peace and a feeling of home flooded through me as I sank into Tanga’s embrace. Never before had I felt such emotion from a single kiss, and I knew right then that I had found what I had been waiting for all this time.


End file.
